wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Profesja
Kategoria:PostaćKategoria:Profesje :Podstawowy styl gry i dostępne umiejętności każdego gracza określa przynależność do określonej klasy. Profesja to "zawód" postaci, pomijając jej przynależność klasową. Pierwsze receptury do profesji jakie gracz otrzymuje są użyteczne w uzupełnianiu (i wspomaganiu) ekwipunku posiadanego na niskich poziomach. Po rozpoczęciu podróży do różnych instancji, drop otrzymywany w tych miejscach będzie zazwyczaj lepszy niż przedmioty wytwarzane z profesji, jednak każda profesja posiada również przedmioty o zbliżonych (do przedmiotów raidowych) statystykach lub użyteczne dla danej klasy dowolnego poziomu. Bardzo ważne jest dbanie o rozwój profesji w miarę rozwoju postaci - profesje rozwinięte do maksymalnego poziomu mogą być niezwykle użyteczne i dochodowe. Wiele receptur wypada jako drop z bossów w wysoko-poziomowych instancjach i część z nich jest dodatkowo BoP. W grze znajduje się również wiele questów wymagających przedmiotów pochodzących z określonej profesji. __TOC__ Profesje główne i drugorzędne Każda postać w grze może posiadać maksymalnie dwie profesje główne i dowolną liczbę profesji drugorzędnych (obecnie cztery). Każda profesja główna należy do jednej z trzech poniższych kategorii: * Wytwarzanie - posiadacze tego typu profesji głównie tworzą nowe przedmioty z innych przedmiotów dostępnych dla posiadaczy profesji należącej do kategorii "zbieranej" (zioła, sztabki, pokarmy). Ten rodzaj profesji nazywany jest przez Blizzard "Production professions" - gracze częściej odnoszą się do niego jako "crafting" lub "building" * Zbieranie - profesje koncentrujące się na zbieraniu przedmiotów ze źródeł ogólnie dostępnych w świecie gry (rudy metalu, skóry zwierząt itp.) * Usługi - profesje, które skupiają się na modyfikacji istniejących przedmiotów lub tworzeniu nowych, w celu podniesienia ich statystyk. Profesje główne Wytwarzanie Grafika:32px-Trade_Alchemy.png Alchemy (Alchemia) Twórz mikstury, eliksiry, oleje i inne alchemiczne substancje (zazwyczaj płynne) korzystając z ziół i innych składników. Większość receptur wymaga fiolek różnego typu. Wysoko-poziomowi alchemicy zajmują się również transmutacją jednych substancji w inne. Mogą się specjalizować jako Mistrz mikstur, Mistrz eliksirów i Mistrz transmutacji. Grafika:32px-Trade_BlackSmithing.png Blacksmithing (Kowalstwo) Twórz broń i zbroje typu plate i mail. Kowale potrafią także tworzyć z kamieni przydatne przedmioty dodające do broni różne buffy. Mogą specjalizować się jako płatnerze i wytwórcy broni (z dalszą specjalizacją na wytwórcę mieczy, wytwórcę toporów lub wytwórcę broni obuchowych). Grafika:32px-Trade_Engineering.png Engineering (Inżynieria) Twórz mechaniczne urządzenia, materiały wybuchowe i trinekty, takie jak granaty, wybuchowe owce i mechaniczne pety. Zazwyczaj potrzebne są do tego metale, minerały i kamienie. Specjalizacja obejmuje inżynierię gnomów lub goblinów. Grafika:32px-INV_Misc_ArmorKit_17.png Leatherworking (Garbarstwo) Przetwarzaj zwykłe skóry w pancerze skórzane. Garbarze potrafią także tworzyć nisko-poziomowe peleryny z materiału i (po osiągnięciu 40 poziomu) zestawy zbroi typu mail. Mogą się specjalizować w garbarstwie typu Dragonscale, Elemental i Tribal. Grafika:32px-Trade_Tailoring.png Tailoring (Krawiectwo) Szyj różne typy dóbr, włączając w to pancerze materiałowe i torby. Krawcy mogą specjalizować się w krawiectwie typu Primal Mooncloth, Shadowcloth i Spellcloth. Grafika:32px-INV_Misc_Gem_02.png Jewelcrafting (Jubilerstwo) Wytwarzaj pierścienie, naszyjniki, trinkety, diademy i gemy przeznaczone do umieszczenia w broni lub zbroi. Zbieranie Grafika:32px-Trade_Herbalism.png Herbalism (Zielarstwo) Zbieraj zioła z roślin napotykanych w swoich podróżach i z niektórych martwych mobów. Grafika:32px-Trade_Mining.png Mining (Górnictwo) Wydobywaj rudę, minerały, różne gemy i kamień. Korzystaj z kuźni, aby przetopić znalezione materiały w sztabki metali. Górnictwo wymaga kilofa. Grafika:32px-INV_Misc_Pelt_Wolf_01.png Skinning (Oprawa skrór) Oprawiaj skróry i łuski pochodzące z martwych mobów. Wymaga noża do oprawiania. Usługi Grafika:32px-Trade_Engraving.png Enchanting (Zaklinanie) Wydobywaj magiczny pył, esencje i łuski i wykorzystaj je później, aby zmodyfikować określone atrybuty, moce i właściwości najróżniejszych przedmiotów. Zaklinacze mogą również tworzyć różdżki i oleje, które mogą być później zastosowane na broni, aby dodać tymczasowy buff. Grafika:32px-QuestionMark.png Inscription (Inskrypcje) Twórz inskrypcje modyfikujące istniejące czary i umiejętności (profesja dostępna dopiero w kolejnym dodatku). Profesje drugorzędne Grafika:32px-INV_Misc_Food_15.png Cooking (Gotowanie) Gotuj jedzenie dla swoich kompanów. Pokarmy mogą dodawać tymczasowe buffy. Grafika:32px-Spell_Holy_SealOfSacrifice.png First Aid (Pierwsza pomoc) Twórz bandaże i odtrutki. Grafika:32px-Trade_Fishing.png Fishing (Łowienie ryb) Idź na ryby nad jezioro, nad rzekę lub nad morze. Wymaga wędki. Grafika:32px-Ability_Mount_RidingHorse.png Riding (Jeździectwo) Wymagane, aby dosiąść wierzchowca. Profesje towarzyszące Głównym założeniem profesji towarzyszących jest taki dobór profesji, aby uzupełniały one siebie nawzajem. Niektóre pary są oczywiste, inne nie są jednak widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Poniżej znajduje się lista profesji, które zazwyczaj dobrze łączyć na swojej postaci. Nie jest to oczywiście konieczne, ale w ten sposób dana postać w bardzo dużym stopniu uniezależnia się od konieczności wyszukiwania potrzebnych materiałów w domu aukcyjnym. Wymienione poniżej są profesje wytwarzające, jako że są zależne od profesji zbierających. Gracz, którego w ogóle nie interesuje wytwarzanie może wybrać dwie profesje zbierające i zarobić na tym sporo złota. Profesja Zalecana profesja Alternatywna profesja Druga profesja Alchemy Herbalism Mining Fishing Blacksmithing Mining - - Engineering Mining - - Leatherworking Skinning - - Tailoring Enchanting Skinning - Enchanting Tailoring Leatherworking - Jewelcrafting Mining - - Cooking - - Fishing Rozwijanie profesji Biegłość w korzystaniu z danej profesji określany jest w punktach. Podczas rozwijania profesji coraz więcej receptur będzie posiadało 0% szansy na podniesienie określonego skilla (takie receptury są wyświetlane w kolorze szarym). Receptury zielone podnoszą skilla od czasu do czasu. Zółte mają średnio 50% szansy na dodanie punktu do skilla, natomiast pomarańczowe podniosą dany skill przy każdym użyciu (wyjątkiem jest Skinning, gdzie zebranie skróry z pomarańczowego moba nie gwarantuje dodania punktu do skilla). Bonusy do profesji Skill może być podniesiony również za pomocą pewnych rasowych umiejętności, przedmiotów i enchantów. Umiejętności rasowe Niektóre rasy otrzymują bonusy do skilla określonej profesji. * Gnomy → +15 Engineering * Taureni → +15 Herbalism * Draenei → +5 Jewelcrafting * Krwawe elfy → +10 Enchanting Enchanty Niektóre enchanty dodają kilka punktów do profesji. * Formula: Enchant Gloves - Fishing dodaje 2 do Fishing. * Formula: Enchant Gloves - Herbalism dodaje 2 do Herbalism. * Formula: Enchant Gloves - Mining dodaje 2 do Mining. * Formula: Enchant Gloves - Skinning dodaje 5 do Skinning. * Formula: Enchant Gloves - Advanced Mining dodaje 5 do Mining. * Formula: Enchant Gloves - Advanced Herbalism dodaje 5 do Herbalism. Ekwipunek Niektóre przedmioty również mogą dodać kilka punktów do określonej profesji. * Finkle's Skinner dodaje 10 do Skinning. * Zulian Slicer dodaje 10 do Skinning. * Goblin Mining Helmet dodaje 5 do Mining. * Herbalist's Gloves dodaje +5 do Herbalism. Tego typu przedmioty pozwalają przykładowo zbierać skóry z mobów o poziomie większym niż 70, lub łowić ryby w obszarach wymagających skilla Fishing na poziomie 375. Poziomy profesji Profesje mogą być wytrenowane do pięciu poziomów. Niektóre z profesji Professions can be trained to 5 levels of proficiency. Some of the skills, especially gathering and secondary skills, do not have character level requirements for some levels. All require level 5 to get apprentice. All the primary, crafting skills have the level requirements. All the secondary skills have a quest which is given only at or above the level requirement for Artisan. (A quick rule of thumb to calculate the max skill points is: floor(level/10)*75 + 75, which is accurate for all titles except Master, which normally would be level 45 instead of level 50.) TABELA Reputation All of the skills have reduced cost to train depending on your reputation with the Faction to which the trainer belongs. Since you can generally have at least one reputation at Honored by 20th level, selecting where to train will save you 2Money 50Money (5% as compared to the cost when Friendly). This is also true for all recipes for the building professions. Trainers * The Trainer page has links to a comprehensive list of trainers for each profession/skill. Factions Many good high-level recipes are sold by factions. Faction grinding keeps many crafters busy for several weeks and can often be very expensive if you are not backed by a guild. It is not uncommon for a crafter to start out with two collecting professions (usually Skinning/Mining or Skinning/Herbalism), later learn the first production craft, and in the end learn a second production craft to maximize benefit from the faction. Unlearning a profession You may unlearn a profession and start a new one but this removes the chosen profession. If you were to learn it again, you would have to start leveling it from a skill level of 1 again. You will also forget any recipes you may have acquired in your old profession so they must be reacquired if you take it up again. The new profession you choose to replace it with also starts with a skill level of 1. You can unlearn a profession from your skills tab (the hotkey is k). To do so, click on the appropriate profession, and in the bottom part of the panel is a tiny icon that when moused over will tell you it lets you unlearn your profession. Be sure you really want to unlearn a profession; Blizzard will not undo it if you change your mind! Zobacz także World of Warcraft Community Site World of Warcraft Community Site World of Warcraft Community Site World of Warcraft Community Site Forum World of Warcraft Community Site Forum thread PowerLeveling Guides for all Professions Allakhazam Allakhazam List of profession trainers External link Crafter's Tome World of Warcraft Tradeskills Compendium External link Lootables Crafting, Gathering and Secondary Profession Powerleveling Guides External link Azerothian Trade Union External link Voodex Links to the best free profession leveling guides